Saints Row: The Steelport Avenger Part 2
by homel001
Summary: After surviving the ambush by the Golem ,The Steelport Avenger continues the pursuit. Please read part one to understand whats going on. rated T please read and review.
1. The Story Continues

**Saints Row The Third Presents.**

**The Steelport Avenger Part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row: The Third. THQ and Violation inc. Please read and review and enjoy.**

**Previously; The Boss had taken up the disguise of The Steelport Avenger when the Saints warehouses had been raided by a new dangerous group known as The Golem. The Saints own the key to the can cant do a thing about it, but the Boss has other plans. After wrecking two vehicles and attracting police attention, The Boss accompanied by Pierce head off back to the factory district in attempts to stop the Golem by flying through a police blockade. The method, a police tornado attack chopper. **

**As they arrive at their destination, they choppers alarm systems sound as a Kobra rocket heads straight towards them. Is it the end of the Steelport Avenger? …... No... No it is not! Enjoy it everybody.**

**Steelport Factory District**

The Alarms systems buzzed and as the entire cockpit lit up with a terrifying red glow. The Boss tapped away at the controls trying to veer the helicopter away from the rockets course. Pulling back hard on the controls he pulled the nose up sending the chopper in an upward spiral. In the back seat clinging on for dear life, Pierce gripped the back of the Boss's seat in dear life. The rocket had missed the target by inches as it ricoched off the base of the chopper. The chopper then began to loose height as it then went into a down-woods spiral. By now the instruments and navigational controls were off the scale. The Boss knew that there was only one option left. They had to brace for cover.

"Pierce!" he cried. "You know what to do! Hit the deck!"

"No Shit!" Pierce screamed as he positioned his body in crash position. "Unless you want us to die, I suggest you do something fast!"

Suddenly, a thought pooped into the Boss's head at the last moment. With seconds left he pulled back on the leave and hit the reverse thruster switch. The front jets ignited as the force of the thrust tilted the helicopter upwards, levelling it up at the very last second, the chopper flew over the warehouses, it's landing gear nearly scraping the rooftops. The Boss wanted to breath a sigh of relief, but he had to act fast if he was going to land the chopper and pounce on the Golem. He brought the chopper into hover position and landed in the parking lot, where a wave of enemy gang members were waiting for them. The cockpit windows were blanked out so the enemy couldn't see inside.

Unfastening his seat belt, The Boss looked back at Pierce with a look of a psycho on his face. Pierce didn't like that look as he loaded his assault rifle and gazed out of the cockpit window. The Boss, loaded two modified TEK Z-10 SMG's and counted the number of gang members that were now circling them.

"I think it's bad that a vigilante should be using them things." Pierce said.

"No it's bad for a superhero to use these things." The Boss corrected. "Vigilantes are fine."

"Do you think we can take them all?" Pierce asked as he looked out of the window.

"I couldn't on my own." The Boss replied as his finger hovered over the hatch button. "But if we dive out on the count of five and catch them off balance, we should make it. You dig?"

"Yeah I dig." Pierce agreed as he got into position to fire. "After you."

On the count of five, The Boss opened the hatch and fired a deadly barrage of gun fire accompanied by Pierce's accurate aiming. The Gang's circle split up into the three groups. The first group tried to take cover behind some storage units, but the Boss knocked them down before they even had a chance. The second group had dived round the other side of the chopper in hopes of catching the two saints off guard. Pierce spotted the group and opened fire with his K-8 Krukov Assault rifle. He hit most of the members with one shot as his bullets ricoched off the choppers tail wing. He tried effortlessly not to damage it, but his clumsiness got the better of him. He just decided to keep It quiet.

The Boss leaped out of the chopper and advanced on the third group who were retreating into one of the warehouses. The Boss quickly infiltrated the warehouse as he activated stealth mode on his suit. He had Kinzie set up the technology back at her crib a few days before. The technology enabled him to sneak around the area while blending in with the environment. It reminded him of an episode he watched of Batman Beyond. He loved it. He approached the first few targets who were taking cover in the shadows. Using his meele moves, he crept behind the two men and snapped their necks before they could even react. There were five members and there were three left. He had to pick up the pace.

Covering the ground floor, he noticed two more Golem members on the metal gangway above him. Sneaking up the metal staircase was going to be a challenge. He had to find another way. As he pondered on the spot, he quickly noticed there were a tack of crates which reached the gangway. He climbed the crates as slow as he could and climbed over the thin metal railing. He then repeated the same move, snapping the enemy's neck in one fast sweep. Knowing that there was only one man left to pursue, the Boss switched out of stealth mode and searched the entire upper floor. Finding no sign of him, he came to an eerie office with smashed in windows. He figured that he could find a clue that would help him trace the Golem member to his location.

Unfortunately, his search came to an abrupt end as the Boss gave up the search. He let another punk slip through fingers yet again and the very thought of it made his blood boil. A light shone in the corner of his eye. Maybe it wasn't the end after all. The fire exit door was wide open making it clear that it was the only escape route from the building. Rushing outside, the Boss saw the a car speed off into the distance. He knew he couldn't chase it. However, the Golem gang member had left a clue on the fire escape walkway. It was a card which stated a name and address. The fool had stupidly dropped it during his escape which meant that the Boss knew exactly where to go. Returning to the chopper, he approached Pierce and showed him the card.

"Well, Pierce." he said as he displayed a menacing grin on his face. "It looks like, we're taking the game to a whole new level."

"That's funny." Pierce sneered. "I never thought of this as a game."

Meanwhile, in the Oppressor, Kinzie had got a fix on the Boss's location. As they descended over the warehouses, there were shocked to see Pierce who was surrounded in a huge pool of blood and several bodies. The Boss however, was nowhere to be seen. The quickly landed and Shaundi hopped out to see what was going on. She could see that Pierce had displayed a look of disbelief which made her guess what was wrong.

"Are you alright?" she asked him. "What's happened to the Boss?"

"Lets just go." Pierce replied as the two boarded the Chopper and signalled Kinzie to take off. "I need a shower and bottle of Jack."

The Chopper took an effortless, smooth journey back to Safewood as Pierce explained the entire incident to Shaundi. Shaundi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did the Boss let this Vigilante thing go to his head?

"And you let him go off on his own?" she confirmed as she raised the tone in her voice.

"Of course I let him go off on his own." Pierce replied. "The man's flipped. He leaped onto a bike told me to hitch a lift with you two and then sped off like he was Nyte Blade or something."

"Shit." Shaundi huffed as she began to feel like her mind was slipping. "We've got to stop him sooner or later otherwise we'll be promoting a leader to the Saints."

Pierce nodded in agreement as the chopper reached the crib. Although he may not know it yet, the Boss was going to get himself killed.


	2. The Chase

**The Steelport Avenger Part 2**

The Boss's search brought him to the downtown area of the city which also happened to be the most heavily populated part of the city. The skyscrapers towered above the rain soaked streets. The skyline was considered a beauty shot for tourists but it also meant the symbol of death. Mascots roamed the main street such as the hot dog man and the saints flow mascot. The Boss knew he was reaching the end of the trail as the target blip through his virtual map began to fade. The gang member he was chasing had stopped and ditched the bike in an alleyway behind one of Planet Saints clothing stores. He sneaked in the back entrance of the store.

Inside in main store, Stacy Goodrow had just finished her shift for the day and decided to do a bit of late night shopping. As she browsed the jackets, she was drawn to a sound in the back room. Suddenly, the hiding Golem gangster dived out of the back room, grabbed the startled reporter and held a gun to her head, the barrel digging into the base of her ear. He stared at the bartender with a fierce look on his face as he commanded her to lock up the store.

"Now ladies, this is how we play it." he said as threw Stacy to the ground and waved his gun around. "You're going to do as I say and remain absolutely calm so we don't distract the cops or that weird guy in the superhero get up. If you do anything foolish then you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"You won't get away with this." Stacy replied as she drooped her words in terror. "Someone's going to notice that you're holding us hostage and call the cops."

"Nobody cares in this pig shit of a city." the gangster sneered as he grabbed Stacy by the collar and dragged her behind the counter. "Now you, my pretty thing. You're going to sit there with the lovely store lady here and shut up other wise I'll blow your head off."

it seemed like time had stopped as Stacy and the shop attendant coward for their lives. She could see that the crazed gunman was peering out of the window as if he was expecting trouble. She looked down at the ground once more as the man walked past them towards the back room. To his surprise, his heart fluttered as he stopped dead in his tracks.

Standing there in the doorway was the Boss. The man couldn't work out how he got in without making a sound. He just appeared there.

"H-how the hell did you find me?" he whimpered as he lost his strength to keep his gun up.

"You know, holding two beautiful women hostage in a popular cloth store is pretty stupid for anyone to do." the Boss replied, un-phased. "Especially when it's in the most populated part of the city. Do you think you can walk out of here and escape as if nothing has happened? Drop the gun."

"What?" The Gangster replied as he let out a nervous yet psychotic laugh. "Why should I surrender to a leotard wearing faggot like you?"

"Because if you don't then you'll have that gun sticking out of your ass." The Boss replied.

The Golem member began to squeezed the trigger as the Boss leaped forward and slapped the gun out of his hand. The gun skidded across the ground towards Stacy who quickly acted by picking it up. The Golem member back-flipped towards the main entrance as he avoided the Boss's punches. He was a skilled acrobat which posed a challenge for the Boss. Choosing his moment carefully, he launched a power kick to the mad man's chest, sending him hurtling through the huge, double glazed display windows.

The man quickly leaped to his feet and began to run down the street on foot with the Boss hot on his tail. He led him down a dark narrow alleyway where a fire escape sat at the end. The man scaled the fire scape and leaped as fast as he could before leaping onto the rooftop. The Boss landed on the rooftop as he jumped a bit too hard causing him to stall for a few seconds. Quickly picking up the pace, he leaped from rooftop to rooftop as their chase appeared to be descending. The Boss treated each obstacle as a hurdle as he propelled himself over the small brick structures that blocked his path. Unbeknownst to the two men, their case was quickly drawing the attention of the public below. Police cars raced up the streets and side streets were cordoned off. The fleeing gang member skidded to a halt as he had ran out rooftops to leap over. He had only one choice. Jump and risk breaking his neck or turn himself in.

The Boss reached the end of the line as he caught up with the exhausted suspect. He trained his eye on the man's moves as he prepared to block all his exit routes. Convinced that the man was going to surrender, the Boss slowly advanced, but as he was within reach, the man lost his balance and fell to his left, smashing through a glass skylight in the process. He rolled across the hard ground to absorb the impact as he headed back down towards the street. The Boss couldn't believe it as he launched himself through the broken skylight. He landed on his feet causing his knees to absorb the damage. He winced in pain as he struggled to keep up with the fleeing Golem member.

Bursting through the front door, he spotted the man heading down the street towards the river. He gathered that he was heading for the memorial docks where he could get away on a speed boat. He couldn't let that happen. He dodged and barged through bystanders and his legs throbbed with a sharp pain. He was lucky he that he only pulled a muscle realising that it could've been worse. He cut across the road, sliding over car bonnets like a real action hero. To him it felt like being the lead in an action film, something that should've happened when he was cast in "Gangsters in Space."

Up ahead, the man began to tire out as he tripped over his own feet and face planted the grassy bank in front of him. He rolled over, clutching his chest in agony. He felt as if he had been stabbed in the chest with a knife, a term used by runners as "The Wall." He knew that it was time to give up as he dragged himself across the ground and sat himself up against the wall. He threw his arms up in the air as the Boss approached him and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. The Boss's heart was thumping erratically as if it was trying to jump up of chest and leg it. Sweat was dripping down his face like rain water.

"It's the end...of...t-the line." he panted as he found it hard to breathe. "Lets go ass- asshole."

A few minutes later, the Boss had received some new leads to follow as he interrogated the gang member before taking off. The Golem member was now in police custody and the Boss quickly cleared the scene. As he dragged his aching legs along the damp ground, he decided to stop by the Planet Saints and check up on the two hostage victims, one of which was the woman he had originally had been looking for. Stacy was sitting outside with a cup of coffee. She had already been attended to by the police as was surprised to see the Boss approach her.

"Are you ok?" she asked him as the Boss sat down next to her.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" the Boss replied as he rubbed his legs which felt as if they were swollen. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm a little shaken but I'll be fine." Stacy said. "Did you catch that psycho bastard!"

"I sure did and I got some new leads on the case too." The Boss smiled. "Those Golem assholes are still in the city. They're hiding out at the airport. Guess their Cuban contacts didn't want their drugs after all."

"Well I owe you one, avenger." Stacy muttered as she stood up to adjust her jacket. "I would like to help you out on this one?"

"I don't think so, Miss Goodrow." The Boss denied shaking his head. "This stuffs getting too dangerous. In all honesty I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you out for a date. You saved my life the other day. I owe you one if anything."

"Well if you let me help you out, I might just accept dinner." Stacy smiled.

"It's a deal." The Boss agreed as he jokingly thought things over. "We need to get over to Wesley Cutter International quickly."

"I know a way." Stacy replied as she grabbed the Boss's hand and ran down the street.

She took him to a nearby rim jobs garage and asked the mechanic to open the garage. The doors opened, revealing a fully customized Raycaster sports car which sat there with it's engines roaring. It had been fitted with two nitro burners and a re-enforced torque. The engines roared and the car sped down the streets towards the airport. This time, Stacy was behind the wheel as the Boss explained to her that he had injured his legs. As he sat there he wondered if he should call out the Saints for backup, but would he risk exposing his identity to Stacy? All would be decided when they would reach the airport.


	3. Airport Showdown

**The Steelport Avenger**

They kept close to short cuts and freeways until they finally arrived at the airport. The Boss told Stacy to pull over the car as he hopped out and started to scale the pipelines to one of the warehouses. Stacy left the car and crept round to the front of the warehouse where she caught a clear view of the Golem gang. She duct down behind some crates and peered through a crack in the wall. She couldn't believe her luck. She had stumbled across a drug meeting. She tried to get a better view of the other gang as their identities were obscured by the shadow of the parked jets. Suddenly, one of the members stepped forward, revealing her colours and tattoos. They were The Deckers.

Her face dropped as she reached for her camera and tried to get a picture for the papers and her news report. Unfortunately, that was a grave mistake. She froze in fear as she felt the cold end of a gun barrel touch the back of her head. She was caught out. She was then instructed to stand up slowly and to drop the camera. She faced the gunman to find that it was one of the gang members. She put her hands up in the air and complied with the gang members requests.

"You shouldn't have came here." he told her as he told her to walk over to the rest of the gang. "Hey guys look what I've found lurking back here."

"Well well well." the gang leader replied as he took Stacy off the member as pinned her against the crates. "If it isn't that hot shot reporter from the news, and when I mean hot, I really do mean hot."

Stacy shook and shivered as the gang leader looked her up and down with his sinister green piercing eyes.

"She'll stay with us." he said as he passed her to another member. "She'll be leverage for us. Take her into the warehouse."

Stacy was then dragged into the warehouse and pushed up against the wall. The member then tied her hands and feet together and sat her her down amongst the machines before returning to the meeting. She felt helpless now as she tried to move. She hoped that the Boss would find her pretty soon. Meanwhile, The Boss crouched down on the roof top as he gazed down on the gang members. He pulled out a gadget from his costume that was a modified RC laser gun. Aiming at one of the parked cars, he fired an electronic tagged that started up the cars engines. He then steered the car towards the gang via the controls on his RC device. The gang members rolled and dived for cover as the car ploughed threw their operation at fifty miles per hour.

The members were startled and confused as the car skidded to a halt. Seizing the moment, the Boss leaped off of the roof and rolled across the ground. He ignored the pain in his legs as he sprinted towards the unsuspecting gang and launched a full powered fly kick into the leaders back. The leader hit the ground a slid face first into the crates, knocking himself unconscious for a few minutes. The boss quickly applied a few punches and kicks to the other members, sending them flying all over the place. Just as he thought it was easy, he heard the sound of thunderous footsteps. He turned round only to see a Brute charge right towards. He didn't have time to react as the Brute's huge fist connected with his face, applying a force stronger than a jet blast. The Boss collided into the side of the wheel of a Snipes 57 jet. He couldn't even get up as the Brute grabbed him once more and flung him across the loading bay. This time, he landed into the side of a parked Wolverine propeller plane. The impact caused a dent in the side of the aircraft as the Boss prized himself out of the aircraft.

By now he was beeding from the nose and earlobes. He had to do something before the Brute could take another swing at him. He sped down towards the unconscious gang members where a few weapons and grenades lay scattered across the floor. He grabbed one of the grenades and leaped up onto the pursuing Brute. Clinging onto his white tattered vest, the Boss crammed the grenade deep into the Brutes mouth and pulled the pin. He then back-flipped to a safe distance as the Brute's head exploded into a pool of blood. He fell to his knees to catch his breath back before hearing a cry from within the warehouse. Investigating, he found Stacy and untied her.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. "I told you, you shouldn't have come here."

Stacy didn't reply this time. Instead she grabbed him by the arms and planted a kiss on him. After pulling herself away, she realised that he was injured badly.

"You're bleeding." she said as she sat him down up against the wall. "Let me see to those wounds."

"No." The Boss replied as he winced at the pain he was enduring. "There's no time. I can't let him escape again."

"But your injured." Stacy protested. "I can't let you go out there again. Let the Saints handle it?"

"But I can't let them...WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The Boss replied as he gut sank.

"Come on." Stacy continued. "I knew from the beginning that you were the leader of the The Third Street Saints. What do you think a small eye mask was going to give you a secret identity?"

"You must think of me as a joke." The Boss muttered. "I did this because the Saints have the key to the city and I didn't want them to lose it." 

"Actually, I thought it was ingenious." Stacy replied. "And I think you're a very intelligent man. At first I thought you were a self obsessed asshole but I was wrong."

"Well I'm glad you think that, Stacy, but I must go after the leader." The Boss smiled as he wiped the blood off his face. "Our business is at stake here. If he gets away, we'll be thrown into the poverty crowd."

"I tell you, I don't usually approve of crime fighters going out and getting their drugs back." Stacy went on. "But in this case, I'll look the other way."

Just then, they heard the sound of a car engine start off followed by the sound of wheels screeching off into the distance. The Boss as Stacy rushed outside, only to see that a car speeding out of the airport. The leader of the Golem must've regained consciousness, however it didn't bother the Boss at all.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Stacy asked as she stressed. "He's getting away."

"Don't worry, he won't get far." The Boss replied calmly. "I tagged that car with an RC and tracker chip. I'll soon find him. Right now, I need to get back to my crib over in Safewood."

"Right. This time you drive." Stacy agreed as she kissed him again and sped towards their Raycaster car.

The Boss hopped in the drivers seat and the two drove off towards the crib with towered above them. The Boss had a hard time focussing at the wheel as his eyes had become swollen from the punches he had received. That Brute nearly killed him and it made him think things over. Once this was all over, he was going to confess everything to Stacy. His feelings, his dark past, Everything. Judging by the kisses she gave him, she had a crush on him and he couldn't help but realise that a passionate chemistry was forming between them.

Back at the crib, Stacy was waiting for the Boss in the lounge while in the company of Pierce. She had explained the whole situation to him as Shaundi was out on the balcony attending to the Bosses wounds. Pierce was quite impressed with their story. Kinzie was at the bar on her laptop as she surveyed the tracking chip that was implanted into the car.

"Wow, you're pretty smart for a TV news reporter." Pierce complimented as he made Stacy feel at home. "You should roll with us. You'd be pretty useful.. Erm, sorry Kinzie."

"Don't worry, I'll kill you later." Kinzie joked as she walked over to introduce herself. "Nice to meet you Stacy, I'm Kinzie. The one who's technically keeping that jackass alive out there."

Out on the balcony, the Boss was beginning to feel better as he thanked Shaundi for the help. Placing a shirt over his beaten body, he walked inside to get an update on the tracking chip.

"So where is this asshole going?" he asked as Kinzie returned to the laptop.

"He appears to have stopped at the docks opposite the big island statue." Kinzie reported as the Boss looked at the screen. "Look. Where could he go from here?"

"The statue maybe?" The Boss replied with a possible answer. "We've known a few bad-assed dicks that have used that island as an escape point. My guess is that he's planning to get airlifted out of the city."

"How are you going to get there, Boss?" Shaundi asked. "You need a helicopter of some sorts."

"I've got just the vehicle." Kinzie answered clicking her fingers as she turned to the Boss. "While you were out pretending to be Batman, I came up with a way to make the Spector a more strong and safer thing to ride. She's out there ready to go."

"Then there's no time to lose." The Boss said as he darted into the bedroom again. "I must get there before he flies off with his ego and our drugs. Pierce, look after Stacy until I get back."

"Sure thing, Boss." Pierce replied. "Shall I have the saints on standby?"

"It's a small island Pierce. I think I can take him myself." The Boss answered as he emerged in another version of his suit. This time it was a heavily armoured black and grey suit with bullet and fireproof armour.

This time, he was ready to fight. Stepping out onto the heliport, he kissed Stacy goodbye and mounted a black Spector bike. Within a matter of seconds, He was in the sky and on a direct course for the island. Nothing was going to stop him this time.


	4. Final Showdown

**The Steelport Avenger**

The Statue was enormous as it spanned nearly the same size as Liberty Island. It had been closed off to the public for years and it had now become the official home to the homeless and the corrupt. Walkways were cordoned off, access to the statue building itself had been blocked off with chain-link fences and slum structures dominated the gardens. Just a few miles away, the Boss arrived at the tracers location. He spotted the tagged car and descended to investigate. He heard the sound of a motorboat engine out in the distance. He instincts were right. The gang member was heading for the statue.

He switched to flight mode and chased after the boat. Hoping to shoot it out of the water. Flying at a low altitude, he fired the bikes modified plasma cannons. The blasts barely made a dent upon the boat. His eyes widened as the gang boss returned fire with a rocket launcher. The Boss veered off to avoid the rocket blast. This time, he got lucky as his bike was holding together. He didn't have the space to make another pass at the boat as he was too close to the statue. Swinging round to the other side, he brought the bike into hover mode and set her down on the grand staircase.

He rushed over towards the waterfront and leaped up onto the grand wall. He stood there patiently and smiled as he watched the speedboat come to a halt. The gang member hopped out of the boat and scaled the wall using stolen mountain gear. He leaped over the wall and approached the Boss, raising his guard to maximum level.

"I'm getting mighty sick of you, Avenger." he sneered as he stared the Boss dead in the eye. "Why can't you accept the fact that The Golem are the new rulers of Steelport? Other gangs rely on us for their merchandise because the Saints are too tight to even make a trade."

"The Saints are what put this city on the map." The Boss stated, as he defended his gang. "Stealing Angel Dust isn't going to cut it. You've taken a valuable thing from them and you might as well return it, because I'm not going to give in until you hand it over."

"The only thing that is valuable to the Saints is their ego." the gang boss continued as he circled the Saint leader. "They're nothing but a public gimmick. A bunch of fake assholes who are all talk and no muscle. They don't live in reality and by the looks of it, neither do you. However, I do like your fighting style. You sure beat the shit out of my boys and I'm very impressed by it. I could use a guy like you in my gang. Why don't you join me?"

"I don't think so." The Boss denied. "I'm here on behalf of the Saints. I'm not a two-bit superhero who fights scum for publicity and money."

"You see, even the saints can't afford to risk their reputation to save their businesses." the gang leader chuckled. "Instead they hire a superhero wannabe, to do their dirty work."

The Boss growled as he launched himself at the gang leader, forcing him to the floor with a thud. He applied a few punches to his face, watching squeal in pain. The leader then applied a forceful kick which pushed The Boss off him. The Boss quickly moved, avoiding his opponents kicks and punches. He grabbed a rusty pipe and smashed the leader over the head with full of force. The leader screamed in pain as he stumbled back, nursing his cracked head. The Boss took the advantage by punching the man in the stomach. His head was bleeding from the impact and the look on his face was distraught. The Boss could've killed him if he wanted to, but he needed him alive.

He slowly approached the leader but was caught off balance when he thrown to the ground by a chop to the arm. The leader was only toying with him as he grabbed The Boss by the scruff of the neck and punched him in the side of the face. The Boss needed to apply some space so he could dodge any other attacks. He was successful as he dodged each punch that came his way. As he timed the punches, he deflected the next one and swung the gang leader into the board up entrance, sending him right through it like a battering ram. He stood there as his figure cast a silhouette over the gang leader. He Golem enemy crawled up the stair well in a desperate attempt to escape. He was running out of options.

The Boss slowly chased after the leader. He was enjoying this fight so much as the odds appeared to be in his favour. Just as he thought he had everything under control, he was surprised to see something fall out of the leader's jacket. It was a small bag of purple Angel Dust. The same substance that the Saints were producing. The situation then became all to clear. He had the drugs all to himself. Was he abandoning his operation just to get away?

The two kept on climbing higher and higher until they reached the top of the statue. The Boss kept throwing light punches at the leader, making sure that he never had a chance to get up. Eventually, they both ran out of space. One false move and it would be a death sentence.

"Just give me the drugs and you can go." The Boss asked, making it easy. "Please don't make me have to kill you?"

"Go on, do it." The leader enticed him. "Prove yourself to be worthy than people say you are. If you do, then do it quick. I have a chopper on it's way over here to pick me up. It'll be here in ten minutes to collect me and the saints precious drugs. What's it going to be?"

Suddenly, something in The Boss snapped as he grabbed leader and firmly placed his hands around his throat. He was losing his patience and he was going to get his answers one way or another. Every couple of seconds, he applied pressure to the leaders neck, causing him great difficulty to breathe.

"Now tell me!" he hissed. "Where are the drugs!"

"I'll...never...tell...you." the leader choked as he spat out a dirty laugh.

"Tell me!"

"Alright...alright...you win." the leader replied, giving in to the breathing difficulties he was enduring. "There...hidden...over in...a storage facility...at Arapice Island."

"Thanks." The Boss replied, releasing his grip from the leaders throat. "Sadly I changed my mind, I'm going to kill you."

"Do it." the leader said as laughed heavily

Within a quick flash, The Boss rushed and grabbed a sharp rusty metal pipe, stood over The Boss and rammed it into his heart with full force. The leader spat blood everywhere as his heartbeat stopped and his skin went pale white. Within a few minutes it was over. The Boss breathed a sigh of relief and contacted Kinzie on his ear piece.

"It's over." he said as he removed his eye mask and rubbed his weary eyes. "Send some of our guys over to Arapice Island. Our drugs should be in one of the old Ultor storage units."

"Right. I'll send Oleg and Viola over there." Kinzie replied as her happy tone echoed over the receiver. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm cool." The Boss confirmed as he heard police sirens approach the island. "I better get out of here. The cops are coming to check the place out."

He sneaked down the staircase and crept amongst the bushes to where his bike was. Mounting the bike and hitting the thrusters, he blasted off the island and returned to the crib. On the ground, the cops looked up in shock to see The Boss cut through the air over them at full speed. He was just a blur to them which helped in terms of keeping his identity secret. As he flew back, The Boss relaxed his body and closed his eyes for a brief second. It was time for him to hang up the duds and become the boss once again.


	5. In The End

**The Steelport Avenger**

Back at the crib, Stacy entered the bedroom to see The Boss sitting on the end of his bed staring down at his costume. She noticed that for once he was upset at the fact he was about to give up the one thing that had kept him alive throughout the entire incident. She sat down beside him and put her arm around him. She smiled at him and broke to him the news about the drugs.

"You're guys called from downtown. They got the drugs back." she said as The Boss looked up at her. "They had a hard time fighting off the zombies over there but there were no casualties. I tell you, that Oleg sure knows how to kill. You ok?"

"Yeah." The Boss muttered. "I'm relieved that all this shit is over with, but I really did enjoy being the Steelport Avenger. Can I just give up being a crime fighter just like that?"

"That's entirely up to you." Stacy replied as she couldn't decide for him. "Personally, I want you to give it up. Since I've met you, you've done nothing but use yourself as a rag-doll to the scum of the city. You're a decent, funny, intelligent leader of the most famous gang in Steelport. That's a much better job than pretending to be something your not."

"True." The Boss agreed as he stared into Stacy eyes and kissed her. "Listen, do you really want to stay as a new reporter? I mean, I think you should roll with us?"

"Really? You think so?" Stacy replied, surprised by the offer. "Well I don't know. I mean I like you, but this is awful big."

"Pierce and I read your record." The Boss continued. "Especially the incident where you actually fired a 44+ Shepard at a bank robber when you were on the way to work."

"Yes but that was a one off." Stacy said dismissing the story.

"Maybe, but the point is you can handle a gun." The Boss explained. "And we can need another female lieutenant here in the Saints. You'll be better off with us, I promise. Besides, I think I love you."

Stacy didn't reply. She was speechless as The Boss was opening his feelings up for the first time to her. Her face blushed as a warm sensation swarmed her body. The Boss stood up, placed his suit in a briefcase and walked on out to the balcony. Everyone watched as he swung the case around a few times and tossed it into the air with a powerful underarm throw. He did it. He gave up the act. Stacy rushed out onto the balcony and studied his reaction.

"I can't believe you did that?" she said as she stroked his face. "You did the right thing for once and thought of yourself."

"You're right." he said as he held her. "I'm needed here for you and the Saints. I'm moving on in my life. I'm not getting any younger. If we're going to survive this then we'll do together as an organisation and a family. We're all brothers and sisters here, and I was stupid to let that go for one stupid idea that nearly cost us our drugs and my life. I have a gang to run."

"And I'm going to be your lieutenant." Stacy added. "I love you too, Boss."

Pierce, Kinzie and Shaundi all looked at each other. For the first time ever, they actually believed what The Boss was telling them. Pierce displayed a concerned look on his face. He was always one for publicity just as their former friend Johnny Gat was.

"What about our reputation?" he said. "Have you forgotten that we own the key to the city? What the police co-operation, man?"

"Screw the key to the city." The Boss replied with a simple answer. "We're a gang, not a publicity gimmick. I learnt that from an asshole, who I happily killed over there today. I suppose I have to give the Golem some credit. They sure have a way with advice."

"I can roll with that." Shaundi added. "I am getting sick with the drooling perverted press anyway."

"Me too." Kinzie agreed. "Lets go and kick some ass?"

The Boss smiled at his closest friends and placed his arms around both Pierce and Shaundi, directing them to the elevator.

"Why don't we go back to HQ and summon up the boys." he suggested. "If I remember correctly, there are some stores out there that need to pay up."

Stacy sat there with her drink as her new friends left for the garage. She reclined and smiled. She knew from now on, she was going to fit in well there.

The End.


End file.
